Possessive
by clawmyheartout
Summary: Funny how this is their first fight, and it's over a bottle of chocolate syrup. / Kendall/James.


He woke up to the refrigerator door slamming shut, followed by a clattering of dishes. Kendall's an extremely light sleeper, which sucks, because he wakes up to any slight noise. He sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly with one hand. He was about to whisper a _Did you hear that?_ to his right, but when he looked down, he noticed that his arms weren't wrapped around his boyfriend, like usual. His face held a puzzled, worried expression as he got up from his bed to investigate why James would be up at – he looked behind him at the alarm clock – 1:28AM, after they all just got home from a long day at work nearly 2 hours ago, nonetheless.

Kendall blindly walked over to the door & opened it with a soft _click_ and padded his way through the living room, to the kitchen, and flipped the switch. A dim, but still seemingly bright explosion of light burst through the area. After his eyes adjusted, Kendall laid his eyes upon such an _adorable_ site.

James was leaning against the fridge, hands bracing a bowl to his face, licking into it, almost like a kitten lapping up milk. Kendall's only guess was that he was eating – or slurping up – ice cream, since it was James' all time favorite sugary snack.

He cleared his throat loudly, "_Ahem_."

Stopping his movements, James slowly lowered the bowl. His face was a _mess_; chocolate syrup covering his cheeks, with whipped cream smeared on his nose and lips. For a 16 year old boy, James could be massively cute at (most) times.

"Errr... Sup?"

"'Sup'? Nothing better to say?"

He shrugged, "I guess not."

"Huh. I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say that's ice cream... ?" He pointed to the bowl James was holding.

He blinked, "... Yep."

Kendall laughed, then pouted, "Yeah, okay, well, could you come back to bed now? I'm lonely."

James shook his head vigorously, "Not yet, I'm still hungry." He leaned over to his right to retrieve a bottle of Hershey's Chocolate Syrup from the counter, tilting his head back and squirting some in his mouth.

He sighed, but smiled, "Babe, you _can't_ be serious."

"But, but- it's just so _gooooood_." He squirted some more until his cheeks were full, and swallowed happily.

Kendall sighed again, and approached James, taking small steps. "James, hand over the bottle." Big, brown eyes widened in fear, _Oh god, cuteness overload_. "N-no, you can't make me."

"Oh really? Says who?" He moved to the fridge, but James was already around the corner, standing in front of the kitchen table.

"Says me!" James inched away from his boyfriend as Kendall came closer. He quickly squirted some more in his mouth, not wanting to end the chocolaty goodness just yet.

Kendall gave an irritated sigh, "Why are you possessive of something stupid like chocolate syrup?"

"Because! You never let me eat anything chocolaty! _And it's not stupid!_"

"There's a reason for that, you know! Whenever you get your hands on chocolate, you eat _too_ much of it! You could get _fat_!"

James gave him a look, "Oh, please. We both know that's **never** going to happen."

"It could, you never know. One day, you might lose the beautiful physique of yours, and then you won't be able to move, and you'll live a miserable life without me."

"Are you saying that you won't be with me if I'm unusually large?" He pouted once more, "Now you're just being mean!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Just give it to me!" He quickly reached for the bottle in James' hands, but froze once he felt a cool substance on his cheek.

He over at the brunette with a glare. "You did _not_ just get chocolate syrup on my _face_."

James pouty expression turned mischievous, as he smirked, "Only I did." He did it again, both cheeks now matching.

"Do it one more ti-" _Oh,_ all over his mouth.

Kendall licked his lips in attempt to get rid of the stickyness. He managed to get the majority of it off, but there was still some left. He huffed, "James, if you don't give me- _mmphf!_"

He couldn't even finish his sentence, as James attacked his boyfriend, bringing them both to the ground. He passionately kissed him, then proceeded to lick the chocolate residue off both cheeks.


End file.
